The Administrative Core will be responsible for the oversight and coordination of all projects and cores. This core will coordinate the overall interactions among the projects and cores. This core will also manage budgetary matters, accounting, and the tracking of expenditures. This will include the typing of all manuscripts, progress reports, and organizing research meetings to review progress and communications among the principle scientists. The Administrative Core will organize monthly research meetings involving project and core leaders.